JOURNEY
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: [YAOI/YUNJAE/DLDR!] Atas undangan dari sang noona untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun putrinya di Budapest, Jaejoong melakukan trip keliling Eropa. Namun di awal perjalanan ia bertemu seorang namja angkuh yang juga berkewarganegaraan Korea sepertinya dan selalu mengekorinya kemanapun. Bagaimana petualangan Jaejoong di Eropa bersama namja berinisial JYH itu?
1. Chapter 1

**JOURNEY**

 **Yunjae**

 **Romance, Drama, Traveling, etc.**

 **WARNING! Yaoi/boyxboy/Yunjae/DLDR/NO BASHING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 _Noona, Eropa sudah memasuki musim dingin. Suhu disini sudah mencapai 5 derajat celcius. Aku yakin disana pun pasti dingin, jadi pastikan noona dan sekeluarga tetap hangat._

 _Noona, stasiun Roma Termini hari ini sangat ramai, sibuk seperti biasanya. Aku sudah memesan tiket Global Pass untuk perjalanan mengelilingi Eropa. Kereta EuRail yang kunaiki akan melewati Swiss, Perancis, Belgia, Belanda, Jerman, Ceko, Austria dan berakhir di Hongaria. Visa Schengen juga sudah di tanganku dan aku juga sudah menghubungi teman-temanku untuk menyediakan akomodasi nanti hehehe aku sudah siap memulai petualanganku._

 _Noona, tunggu aku di Budapest. Doakan aku agar perjalanan ini lancar. Sudah dulu ya, aku akan segera naik kereta. Sesuai janjiku aku akan mengirimi noona email supaya noona tidak cemas. Oh, jangan lupa salamku untuk hyeongnim dan juga Hyeona, sampaikan bahwa samchonnya merindukannya._

 _Your lovely dongsaeng, Kim Jaejoong._

Selesai mengirim e-mail untuk kakak perempuanku, aku mendengar pengumuman bahwa kereta yang kunaiki akan segera tiba, aku pun segera menggendong tas ranselku juga satu tas selempang yang kusilangkan di tubuhku.

Perjalanan keliling Eropa ini sudah ku rencanakan jauh-jauh hari begitu kakak perempuanku yang sekarang tinggal di Hongaria bersama suaminya yang seorang diplomat dan juga Hyeona anak perempuannya―keponakanku―mengundangku berkunjung kesana untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hyeona yang kelima.

Sebenarnya, aku yang saat ini tinggal di Roma untuk berkuliah disini bisa saja mengambil rute perjalanan pendek hanya dengan melalui satu negara yakni Austria sebelum kemudian sampai di Hongaria, namun karena aku sudah memimpikan ingin berpetualang mengelilingi daratan Eropa jadilah aku mengambil rute yang berputar-putar untuk sampai disana, tak apalah toh noonaku juga mau berbaik hati mengganti uang tiket yang harus kubayar untuk membeli Global Pass.

Kereta sudah berhenti, aku mengantri untuk pemeriksaan tiket dan juga paspor. Kaki dan tanganku seakan tak bisa berhenti bergerak, tentu saja aku sudah tidak sabar memulai perjalananku. Pemberhentian pertamaku adalah Swiss.

Memasuki kereta, karena cukup banyaknya penumpang tak sengaja aku menyenggol seorang pria dari gerbong sebelah yang hendak masuk ke gerbong tempatku. Aku melirik kearahnya, wajahnya asia sama sepertiku. Namun kemudian ia hanya berlalu melewatiku tak acuh lalu berjalan di depanku.

Aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari nomor tempat dudukku, interior kereta ini terlihat sangat modern, tempat duduk semuanya menghadap ke satu arah, di kiri kanan terdapat masing-masing satu baris tempat duduk terdiri dari dua kursi dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dan di desain seperti kursi first class di pesawat, cukup luas dan lapang antar barisan kursi.

Saat kutemukan tempat dudukku, ternyata sudah ada seseorang yang sedang menaikkan barangnya ke atas tempat penyimpanan barang, ia lalu berbalik dan aku sedikit melebarkan mataku ketika pria di depanku ini ternyata pria yang tak sengaja bertabrakan denganku tadi.

"Kau juga duduk disini?" tanyanya dengan suara rendahnya yang datar tetapi entah kenapa terdengar merdu di telingaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan ranselku untuk kemudian kusimpan di tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Hmm... apa boleh aku duduk di sebelah jendela?" tanyaku ragu dan ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya santai.

Oh syukurlah, aku paling suka duduk di samping jendela karena itu akan memudahkanku menikmati pemandangan di luar sana.

Aku pun duduk di sebelah pria yang sedang memainkan ponselnya itu. Pria itu tampan bahkan sangat tampan, ia memilki rahang yang tegas, mata yang tajam serupa rubah, bibirnya yang terbentuk unik dan kulitnya agak kecoklatan, membuatku yang seorang pria saja bahkan merasa terpesona dengannya, aku jadi iri melihatnya.

Tak sengaja aku melirik ke layar ponselnya dan aku tertegun ketika mendapati ponsel itu di setting dengan huruf hangeul, apa itu berarti ia orang Korea juga sama sepertiku?

Saat itulah pandangan kami bertemu, aku terhenyak saat mendapati mata rubah itu menatapku tajam hingga mampu membuat jantungku berdebar entah kenapa, tatapannya seolah menghipnotisku dan menenggelamkanku pada manik mata hitamnya yang kelam.

"Kenapa?" seketika suara rendahnya langsung membuat kesadaranku kembali.

Aku berdehem keras. "Ahh... ehmm... apa kau orang Korea juga?" tanyaku sambil mengigit bibir bawahku, ia hanya menatapku datar dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Senyumku langsung cerah. "Benarkah? Aku juga dari Korea, namaku Kim Jaejoong. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"tanyaku dengan bahasa Korea sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya namun ia hanya menatap tanganku tanpa minat.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" aku menarik kembali tanganku begitu ia melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada yang cukup dingin.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

Ia mendengus dan tidak menghiraukanku sambil memasang headset yang tersambung dengan ponselnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Benar-benar tidak mempedulikanku.

 _What the?_ Sombong sekali! Ia pikir ia siapa? Presiden Korea? Memangnya aku perlu tahu siapa dia? aku mencibir dengan kesal. Dasar manusia angkuh!

Tetapi aku tak sengaja melirik ke arah beanie yang di kenakan di kepalanya, pada topi rajut berwarna hitam itu terukir tiga huruf inisial yang di bordir dengan benang warna putih.

JYH

Apa itu inisial namanya? Ah, masa bodoh! Aku mengendikkan bahuku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela kereta yang sudah mulai bergerak cepat sambil menahan kekesalan dalam hatiku.

 _Noona, pria ini begitu menyebalkan. Aku harus tahan satu bangku dengannya, setidaknya hingga aku sudah sampai di Swiss. Moodku langsung drop gara-gara dia. Awal yang cukup buruk untuk Europe Tripku. Isshh... semoga dia tidak menyusahkanku!_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Haruskah nama menjadi suatu pertanda perkenalan denganmu?**_

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**JOURNEY**

 **Yunjae**

 **Romance, Drama, Traveling, Fluff, Humor gagal, etc.**

 **WARNING! Yaoi/boyxboy/Yunjae/DLDR/NO BASHING!**

 **.**

 **Page 1**

 **BENVENUTO!**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

Suasana dalam kereta saat itu cukup hening, hanya deru suara kereta yang sayup-sayup terdengar. Selama 1 jam kereta telah berjalan, aku hanya fokus memperhatikan pemandangan di luar kereta tanpa berniat menoleh sedikit pun ke arah lainnya, apalagi pada si Mr. JYH yang berada di sampingku. Ogah!

Baru kali ini aku menemukan spesies manusia seperti si Mr. JYH ini, Oh ya Tuhan sombong sekali! Untungnya pemandangan di luar sana sangat indah dan mampu mengobati kekesalan yang tadi sempat bercokol di hatiku, kalau tidak, aku mungkin bisa mencakar wajah tampannya. Sabarlah Kim Jaejoong.

Ah, aku baru ingat kalau aku membawa bekal kimbab yang kubawa dan kubuat sendiri dari flatku untuk camilan. Aku pun merogoh tas selempangku dan meraih sebuah kotak berbentuk gajah―hewan kesukaanku―

Aku tersenyum melihat hasil karyaku, hmm... pasti enak. Aku mencomot satu potong kimbab yang langsung kumasukkan ke dalam mulutku.

"Hmm... mashita," gumamku sambil mengunyah kimbab buatanku, rasanya jadi rindu masakan Korea. Terkadang di flat tempat tinggalku aku selalu membuat makanan khas Korea dengan bahan-bahan masakan yang kudapatkan dari Asian Mart yang ada disana tapi itu pun jarang karena harganya yang cukup mahal.

Sambil mengunyah kimbabku yang kedua, tak sengaja aku melirik si Mr. JYH dan tertegun saat ia sedang menatap kotak bekal makananku dengan mata penuh minat. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia lapar? Aku mengangkat bahuku masa bodoh.

Aku pun mencoba untuk mengabaikan tatapan Mr. JYH dan kembali mengunyah makananku, namun lama-lama aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya, tatapannya benar-benar seperti orang kelaparan. Aissh... Kim Jaejoong kenapa kau baik hati sekali?

"Kau mau? Kau boleh mengambilnya," tawarku sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal makanku padanya.

Dia tak menjawab, hanya bisa memandangiku dan kotak bekal makanku secara bergantian. Ya ampun, kalau lapar makan saja, kenapa kau pikir-pikir? Sudah untung kutawari hasil karyaku. Dasar kau JYH menyebalkan!

"Ambil saja kalau kau mau, tidak usah sungkan," tawarku lagi dengan nada sedikit kesal. Lapar saja kau masih jual mahal cih, kau akan cepat kelaparan tuan JYH.

Dia berdehem dan menatapku lekat, membuatku lagi-lagi terpesona dengan tatapan mata rubahnya. Aisshh... kenapa kau malah menatapku? Cepat ambil saja kimbabnya, apa susahnya sih? Tanganku sudah pegal tahu tsk.

Dengan gerakan pelan ia mengambil satu potong kimbab yang langsung ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Aku menghela nafas lega. Mengambil satu potong kimbab saja lama.

Aku pun tersenyum padanya. "Kau bisa mengambilnya lagi jika mau." Dia hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengunyah kimbab itu dengan khidmat.

"Gomawo," ucapnya pelan setelah ia selesai menelan satu potong kimbab lalu meminum air mineral kemasan yang ia bawa.

Oh ya ampun, barusan dia bilang apa? Terima kasih? Ternyata spesies manusia sepertinya masih mengenal kata terima kasih, ya Tuhan berkahi lah dia! Senyumku langsung mengembang lebar mendengarnya berterima kasih padaku, meski hanya untuk satu potong kimbab.

Aku pun mengangguk dengan semangat seperti pajangan mobil. "Bagaimana kimbabku? Enak kan? Aku membuatnya sendiri loh. Semoga kau suka hehehe..." ucapkau sambil cengengesan.

Namun dia hanya menatapku datar, sepertinya jin yang merasukinya sudah kembali lagi masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Namun itu tidak apa-apa, aku akan memaafkannya karena dia telah berterima kasih padaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau juga akan berhenti di Swiss? Atau kau akan melanjutkan perjalanan? Aku akan turun di Swiss, tepatnya aku berhenti di stasiun Zürich. Kau sudah pernah ke Eropa sebelumnya? Atau kau tinggal di Eropa sama sepertiku? Aku tinggal di Roma dan berkuliah di Universitas Roma jurusan arsitektur. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan perjalanan keliling Eropa, sebelumnya aku hanya pernah jalan-jalan ke Milan dan Venice. Kau pernah ke Venice? Disana indah sekali, kau harus kesana setidaknya satu kali. Kalau tidak kau akan menye... sal." Aku langsung menutup mulutku saat Mr. JYH menatapku tidak suka, astaga apa aku baru saja terlalu banyak bicara? Dasar mulut kurang ajar!

Kalau aku sedang senang aku pasti akan bereceloteh seperti anak kecil. Ini sudah seperti kebiasaan. Ketika tahu Mr. JYH adalah warga negara Korea, apalagi tadi dia berterima kasih padaku, entah kenapa aku langsung senang dan antusias, membuat hatiku berdebar-debar akibatnya aku jadi tidak bisa mengontrol mulutku.

Tunggu, berdebar-debar?

"Maaf, aku pasti cerewet ya?" gumamku pelan, tak sanggup menatap matanya.

"Ya, kau sangat berisik," ucapnya dingin dan langsung menusuk hatiku. Rasanya perih. Apa dia tidak punya filter untuk mulutnya? Cih, menyesal aku memberikannya kimbab. Harusnya tadi aku jejalkan saja semua kimbabku ke dalam mulutnya bersama dengan kotaknya sekalian supaya dia tidak membuat hatiku terasa ngilu begini.

Menyebalkan kau JYH!

Aku langsung menutup kotak bekalku dengan penuh kekesalan dan hampir melemparnya ke dalam tasku. Oh Tuhan, kau pasti sangat menyayangiku karena aku tengah bersabar sekarang. Aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan, mencoba mengendalikan emosiku yang meletup-letup.

"Kimbabmu sangat enak, Kim Jaejoong-ssi." Aku mendengar gumaman itu keluar dari si menyebalkan ini dan sontak langsung menoleh ke arah Mr. JYH yang segera mengusap tengkuknya agak canggung sambil menghindari tatapanku.

Dia memujiku? Oh Tuhan, berkatilah dia!

Hyaaaahhh... dia bilang kimbabku sangat enak? Dan dia memanggil namaku? Astaga mendengarnya memuji—masakanku— seperti itu pasti akan menjadi momen langka, mungkin perlu 300 juta tahun sekali untuk mendengarnya. Kau berlebihan Kim Jaejoong.

Aiihhh dia pandai sekali menaik turunkan perasaan orang. Awalnya dia melambungkanku sangat tinggi lalu menghempaskanku ke dasar kemudian ia kembali membuatku terbang melayang. Seperti trampolin saja.

Aku lantas menahan senyumku sambil menatapnya yang masih menghindariku. Aku lalu tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala.

JYH-ssi, kau ini orang yang seperti apa?

 _Noona, Mr. JYH ini memang menyebalkan tapi mungkin sebenarnya dia ini baik hati. Entahlah. Dia memang tidak bisa di tebak dan aku sedang malas untuk menebak-nebak. Lupakan saja si JYH ini noona._

 _Noona, aku bisa melihat hamparan pegunungan Alpen dari sini, warnanya biru terang seolah menyatu dengan langit sementara puncaknya tertutup salju abadi yang berwarna putih pekat. Ya Tuhan indah sekali. Lihat di foto, indah kan?_

 _Noona, sepertinya Swiss sudah semakin dekat. Aku sudah menghubungi Lukas, temanku di situs EuropeTravel itu loh. Dia bilang dia mau menampungku di flatnya yang berada di pusat kota Z_ _ü_ _rich. Tenang saja noona, Lukas ini orang yang baik hati dan rajin beribadah ke gereja. Jadi noona tidak usah cemas, ne._

.

.

.

Tak terasa, kereta mulai memelankan lajunya ketika memasuki area stasiun, para penumpang sudah mulai beranjak dari duduknya untuk kemudian mengambil barang di _overhead baggage_ begitu juga diriku dan si Mr. JYH yang ternyata mau berbaik hati mengambilkan tas ranselku dari dalam sana.

Mr. JYH ternyata berhenti di Swiss juga!

Suasana riuh stasiun sudah mulai masuk ke dalam pendengaran. Bunyi peluit, bunyi mikrofon pengumuman, lalu lalang orang-orang dan deru mesin kereta cepat. Aku sudah mengeluarkan kamera EOS milikku yang kugantungkan di leher, bersiap untuk menangkap momen di stasiun tua itu.

Stasiun Zürich, warga Swiss menyebutnya dengan Zürich Hauptbanhnhof atau Zürich HB (secara internasional) merupakan stasiun kereta terbesar di Swiss. Menghubungkan kereta utama dengan layanan ke jaringan kereta di seluruh Swiss dan negara-negara Eropa. Melayani sekitar 2900 kereta per hari dan sampai sekarang Zürich HB di klaim menjadi stasiun tersibuk di dunia.

Dengan tertib, penumpang antri menju pintu kereta untuk keluar. Aku persis berada di belakang Mr. JYH, menatap punggungnya yang kokoh berlapis mantel tebal keluaran merk mahal, Burberry Prosum. Wow, apa dia orang kaya?

Tidak jauh dari area peron tempat aku dan para penumpang lain turun dari kereta, satu per satu para penumpang dari kereta dan kereta lainnya tengah mengantri untuk pemeriksaan imigrasi. Aku masih bisa melihat Mr. JYH antri 3 konter dari konterku, mata rubahnya fokus ke depan dan dari sini aku bisa melihat lagi garis rahangnya yang tajam dan keras. _So sexy_ , eh?!

Begitu keluar dari area imigrasi dan berjalan sebentar, aku langsung di suguhi pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Mataku mengedar, menjelajah setiap sisi dan sudut bangunan dengan desain eropa klasik ini, menyaksikan ramainya orang-orang berseliweran dari berbagai arah. Kepalaku menengadah ke atas. Melihat betapa kokoh dan megahnya bangunan yang sebenarnya sudah tua ini, tak salah jika orang menyebut bahwa Zürich HB adalah stasiun terbesar di Swiss.

Meksi stasiun ini sudah tua tetapi kesan modern dan kecanggihan tekonologinya tetap terasa di stasiun yang sangat bersih namun tak terlihat petugas kebersihan satu pun. Stasiun ini memang keren!

Sambil mencari jalan keluar aku memotret sana sini, mengabadikan setiap jejak sejarah yang terukir pada bangunan ini sebelum melanjutkan untuk kembali berjalan mencari jalan keluar, menapaki satu persatu keramik yang konon katanya tidak pernah di ganti dari semenjak awal pembangunannya. Sudah tak ada lagi Mr. JYH di sekitarku dan aku bernafas lega.

Begitu keluar dari bangunan yang luasnya tidak tanggung-tanggung sampai aku nyaris nyasar itu, aku langsung menghubungi Lukas Hans, teman yang flatnya dengan sukarela bakal aku jajah kekekeke...

[Halo J, sudah sampai di Zürich HB?] sapanya begitu telponku di angkat.

"Sudah, aku sudah keluar stasiun. Aku harus naik apa untuk menuju flatmu?" tanyaku sambil berjalan.

[Bagaimana kalau kujemput saja?]

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau menunggumu disini hehehe... jadi? Aku harus naik apa dari sini? Bus? Trem? Kereta lagi?"

[Naik saja taxi nanti ku kirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan lalu tunjukan pada supirnya.]

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa disana Lu." Aku lalu menutup sambungan telpon. Tak beberapa lama, pesan alamat dari Lukas masuk ke ponselku.

Aku pun mulai mencari taxi yang sebenarnya sudah banyak bertengger di pintu keluar stasiun, bingung juga sebenarnya tapi aku langsung memutuskan untuk menaiki taxi berwarna kuning cerah dengan model sedan yang tidak jauh dariku.

Begitu aku memasuki taxi dan menutup pintu mobil. Tak kusangka, tak kukira dan tak kuduga. Ada orang lain yang ikut masuk ke taxi ini melalui pintu satunya lagi. Dan aku sumpah terperanjat seperempat mati melihat siapa orang itu. Ya, tebakan kalian benar! Dia itu si JYH menyebalkan.

"Ahjusshi, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku menggunakan bahasa Korea, membuat supir taxi melihat ke arah kami dengan pandangan bingung dan kening mengkerut. Mungkin aneh mendengar bahasa asing dan melihat namja tampan sepertiku naik ke taxi miliknya, juga seorang alien jelek yang nyasar ke taxinya.

"Aku yang duluan masuk dan jangan panggil aku ahjusshi," ucapnya datar dan dingin. Masih saja menyebalkan ternyata.

Bibirku mencibir. "Aku yang duluan! Sebaiknya kau cari taxi lain, masih banyak taxi di luar sana kan?" tentu saja aku tak terima, aku kan yang melihat taxi duluan dan aku juga yang menaiki taxi ini lebih cepat sepersekian detik di bandingkan dengannya.

Namun si alien ini ternyata keras kepala. "Tidak mau, aku maunya taxi ini. Lagipula kupikir tujuan kita mungkin sama, kau akan ke hotel 'kan?" aku mendelik kesal pada mahluk yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke hotel, aku menginap di flat temanku." Dengusku sambil bertahan duduk di kursi penumpang sambl melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Oh," gumamnya datar. Hanya itu? Hei harusnya kau keluar!

Sementara si supir sudah mulai protes tentang bagaimana keputusan akhirnya, supir yang umurnya sudah cukup tua itu mulai mengomel dengan bahasa Jerman yang tak ku mengerti sama sekali.

Aku pun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke hotel terdekat." Si mahluk aneh itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh namun sekilas aku bisa melihatnya menyeringai, entah apa maksudnya.

.

.

.

Jeng jeng jeng jeng

Pencarian hotel untuk si spesies langka ini ternyata memakan waktu yang cukup lama, entah berapa hotel yang sudah kami datangi untuk mencocokkan dengan selerannya, membuatku dongkol setengah mati. Bahkan kami sudah mengganti taxi hingga dua kali―atau tiga kali?― karena sang supir ternyata sangat kesal dengan tingkah laku si spesies aneh ini, entah berapa euro yang sudah di habiskan―untungnya dia yang bayar―

Mulai dari harganya yang tidak sesuai, kemahalan katanya, kamarnya yang kurang ini itu dan segudang alasan lainnya. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mencari hotel sendiri yang sesuai dengan keinginannya tapi ia tidak mau aku tinggalkan, katanya dia tidak mahir bahasa inggris apalagi kalau sudah pakai bahasa Eropa lain selain Inggris. Dasar menyusahkan.

Aku sudah menghubungi Lukas untuk menjemputku saja di depan hotel Ritz Carlton dan meminta pengertiannya. Biar saja si JYH ini sendirian tersesat di Zürich, aku sudah kesal setengah mati menghadapi kelakuannya yang merepotkan.

Kupikir setelah turun dari kereta aku akan berpisah dengannya selama-lamanya tapi ternyata Tuhan memang jahil sekali mempertemukanku dengannya lagi. Ini benar-benar awal yang buruk untuk perjalanan Eropa pertamaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke―"

"Aku tidak mau mengantarmu lagi! Kau cari saja hotel sendiri, aku lelah! Kau itu sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil lagi jadi aku yakin kau pasti bisa sendirian mencari hotel, kalau kau tidak bahasa Inggris, pakai ponselmu untuk menerjemahkan atau pakai bahasa tarzan saja sekalian! Demi Tuhan, temanku menghubungiku terus dari tadi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya cemas. Aku kesini untuk berlibur, bukan untuk mengurusmu!" Nafasku menderu karena berbicara dengan cepat hingga nyaris dalam sekali helaan nafas. JYH itu hanya memandangku datar dan tanpa ekspresi, aku tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"J!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kami, membuatku dan juga si JYH mengalihkan perhatian pada seorang pria bule yang memakai pakaian tebal dengan postur tubuh yang menjulang tinggi kurus, berambut ikal dan mata yang berwarna biru terang, itu Lukas.

"Lukas!" pekikku senang. Oh akhirnya penyelamatku datang.

Lukas menghampiriku dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memelukku erat. "Ya ampun, aku khawatir sekali padamu. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" ucapnya yang lantas melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku mengangguk. "Gara-gara pria itu aku jadi terlambat ke flatmu, dia sangat menyebalkan kau tahu. Aku harus menemaninya mencari hotel yang cocok yang entah sampai kapan akan ketemu." Dumelku dalam bahasa Italia yang sudah pasti tidak di mengerti oleh si JYH, kalau Lukas sih sudah pasti mengerti.

"Memangnya siapa dia? temanmu?"

"Hanya kenalan saat di kereta tadi. Orang Korea juga," ucapku agak malas.

Bukannya langsung meninggalkan Mr. JYH dan membawaku kabur untuk segera pergi ke flatnya , Lukas malah menghampiri si spesies langka yang masih satu ordo dengan alien itu dan mengajaknya berbincang. Ya ampun Lukas, kenapa kau malah menyapanya?

Lukas menanyakan beberapa hal pada JYH itu, aku tak tahu apa saja yang mereka bicarakan, aku sudah terlanjur malas dan kelelahan, kakiku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk di pakai berjalan apalagi ranselku pun cukup berat.

Tapi dasar memang Lukas ini baiknya ampun-ampunan, hatinya mungkin terbuat dari bulu-bulu angsa yang lembut dan halus, saat dia kembali menghampiriku dia mengatakan hal yang membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak.

"Temanmu ini akan menginap di flatku juga bersamamu, kasihan dia." ucap Lukas enteng.

APA?!

Aku langsung melotot horor ke arah Lukas tetapi si mata biru itu hanya cengegesan. Oh ya Tuhan, apa Kau senang bermain-main dengan hidupku? Mengapa Engkau menghadirkan namja bermata rubah itu dalam hidupku?

"Ayo U-Know! Kita pulang ke flatku!" ajak Lukas pada pria yang entah bagaimana bisa di panggil U-Know oleh Lukas, nama macam apa itu? Memangnya ada orang Korea yang punya nama seperti itu? sok keren! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia di panggil _You-Know-Who_ seperti Voldemort?

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ternyata si U-Know itu mengikuti Lukas dari belakang. Apakah ia setuju? Kenapa juga dia bisa setuju? Jadi dia benar-benar akan menginap di flat Lukas bersamaku? Kenapa tidak ia tolak saja ajakan Lukas sih? Lagipula dia bukan temanku! Ya Tuhan, berikanlah aku kesabaran.

 _Wait,_ sepertinya aku melihat si U-Know itu lagi-lagi menyeringai kecil tadi sesaat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil Lukas. _Whatever!_

 _Noona, aku sudah sampai di kota terbesar di Swiss, Z_ _ü_ _rich. Namun lagi-lagi Mr. JYH yang sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan ini telah menodai kedatanganku ke kota ini. Entah apa maksudnya dengan menarikku kesana kemari hanya untuk menemaninya menemukan hotel yang cocok. Dia membuatku kelelahan, kakiku pegal-pegal dan aku hampir membeku. Aku membencinya noona!_

 _Untungnya Lukas menjemputku tapi apa yang lebih mengejutkan? Lukas mengajaknya menginap di flatnya juga! Ini musibah noona! Ini musibah besar! Bagaimana bisa Lukas membiarkannya menginap di flatnya? Lukas harusnya mengerti gara-gara si U-Know itu_ _―_ _atau aku lebih suka memanggilnya Unknown_ _― aku harus mengalami hari yang buruk. Moodku lagi-lagi drop karenanya._

 _Noona, aku tidak tahan dengannya! Aku tidak mau tinggal satu atap dengannya! Aku tidak mau meladeninya! Aku tidak mau bicara dengannya! Pokoknya aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi! Bagaimana nasibku nanti kalau dia terus menggangguku?_

 _Noona, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin Europe Trip-ku kacau gara-gara dia_

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Pendek yah? Untuk saat ini segini dulu aja sebagai permulaan, apakah readernim suka dengan chapter satunya? Hehehe ^^v

Dari dulu pengen banget nulis cerita traveling kaya gini dan akhirnya kesampean. Maaf kalau banyak banget salahnya soalnya saya belum pernah ke Eropa sih jadi mohon koreksinya yah, ini cuma modal google dan beberapa buku referensi aja. Yang udah pernah Europe Trip, berkenan berbagi ceritanya sama saya?

Kemasan cerita saya ini mungkin tidak sebagus cerita traveling yang di buat sama penulis lain, jadi maaf sebelumnya kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan readernimdeul ^^v

Reviewnya dong hehehe

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Avanrio11, Yikyung, shipper89, Hiruzent1, Himawari23, ven, L casei shirota strain, dheaniyuu, birin rin, tamu, Shieru Hana, kim, zhoeuniquee, Envi Alifa, Philomena Jezebel, Sayuri Jung, woonlight, Lisnawati, bearboo, el Ree, Black Readers, Kim Jae Qua, guestdeul, follower, favoriter dan sider.**


End file.
